It Came Upon The Midnight Clear
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones you accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you you no matter what. Written for PandoraBox82 for the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange.


This is my contribution to the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange, I would like to wish a very Merry Christmas to PandoraBox82 and of course all our Fandom. I'm so very happy I got PandoraBox82 for the assignment…it couldn't be more perfect, really hope you enjoy it honey and that I've met some of your requirements.

…

**It Came Upon The Midnight Clear**

…

Erin stood by the window in the sitting room as she watched the snow fall heavily outside, she let out a small sound of pleasure as she swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate, the nice warm feeling travelling down her throat. Strong arms came around her waist, causing her to let out a sudden gasp…nearly dropping her cup.

"I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to scare you."

Turning around in her partners arms, a small smile played on Alex face as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Erin's lips.

"Mmmm chocolate…my favourite."

"You're impossible, do you know that?"

"I thought that was why you fell in love with me."

"Among other things."

"How are you feeling?" Concern entering Alex voice.

"Much better, I've had my nap…we're officially off until next week and we get to spend the holiday together…it's perfect."

"Erin…"

"I'm fine…we're fine."

Alex moved closer and placed the palm of her hand against Erin's stomach, feeling the small flutter of movement from their daughter.

"Wow, she's pretty active today huh?"

"She never stops."

"I still can't believe it you know, around this time last year we were at each others throats and now look at us…together and having a baby."

"I wouldn't change a thing…I just wish it hadn't taken a bullet to realise how we both truly felt."

"Hey come on, I'm okay now…we're okay."

"I know." She smiled.

"So, it Dave coming over later or what…he never got back to me."

"He and JJ are spending the holiday with JJ's family. We've agreed that next year we celebrate here."

"Makes sense, JJ's been great with all this hasn't she?"

"It's not everyday your boyfriend gets asked to be a sperm donor for his Boss and her partner…she's been a star. She'll be as much a part of this little ones life as David."

"A family at last."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay…well come on, I think it's time to start celebrating Christmas don't you. We're getting far too maudlin here."

"I agree, so what did you have in mind."

"First things first, we need some music."

Erin put her cup down on the table and crossed her arms as she watched Alex rummaging through the CD collection.

"Ah found it." Alex said loudly.

"Found what?"

"My Josh Groban Christmas album."

Erin let out a small laugh as Alex turned to her. "And what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I just never took you for a Josh Groban fan."

"Are you kidding me, I love him…especially this song I'm about to play for you."

Alex took the CD and placed it into the player and skipped to track 11 on the disc, the song began to play and Erin found herself swaying to the music. She had been so lost in the music she hadn't noticed Alex coming back to her. Erin was slowly pulled in to Alex embrace, her arm coming around her back, holding her close.

"You feel up to dancing for a bit?" Alex whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, try and stop me."

They moved slowly as the song played in the distance, the soft tones of Groban causing Erin to place her head on Alex shoulder.

…

_**It came upon the midnight clear,  
>That glorious song of old,<br>From angels bending near the earth  
>To touch their harps of gold!<br>Peace on the earth, good will to men,  
>From heaven's all gracious King!<br>The world in solemn stillness lay  
>To hear the angels sing.<strong>_

Still through the cloven skies they come  
>With peaceful wings unfurled<br>And still their heavenly music floats  
>O'er all the weary world;<br>Above its sad and lowly plains  
>They bend on hovering wing.<br>And ever o'er its Babel sounds  
>The blessed angels sing.<p>

…

Erin pulled back to catch Alex smiling, she leaned in for a long tender kiss as Alex began to hum the music.

"Hey, my singing's not that bad is it?"

"You have a beautiful voice; I think this one likes it too."

"Really, oh wow…she's really going at it in there." Alex smiled, rubbing soothing circles on Erin's stomach.

"I'm hungry." Erin suddenly spoke up.

"Oh…okay well what would you like? Some soup?"

"I need something sweet…oh this will do."

Erin moved from Alex side and over to the Christmas tree where she reached up to retrieve one of the peppermint candy canes, Alex watched as she tore in to the wrapping and quickly discarded it before she sucked on the delicious peppermint treat.

…

_**Yet with te woes of sin and strife  
>The world hath suffered long;<br>Beneath the angel-strain have rolled  
>Two thousand years of wrong;<br>And man, at war with man, hears not  
>The love song which they bring:<br>O hush the noise, ye men of strife,  
>And hear the angels sing.<strong>_

For lo! the days are hastening on,  
>By prophet bards foretold,<br>When, with the ever-circling years,  
>Shall come the Age of Gold;<br>When peace shall over all the earth  
>Its ancient splendors fling,<br>And all the world give back the song  
>Which now the angels sing.<p>

_..._

JJ and Dave pulled up outside Erin's house, the snow getting heavier by the second; Henry looked out from the back seat…a big smile on his face.

"Mommy are we staying with Aunt Erin and Aunt Alex tonight?"

"If they'll have us honey, why don't we go and ask them huh."

"Yaaay."

Before JJ could stop him, he was out of the car and running up the pathway to Erin's door.

"Hey, thank you for doing this for me; I know this wasn't how you planned to spend Christmas." Dave said.

"Will you stop already; I told you I was happy to come with you. In another 5 months Erin's having that baby and we'll be one big, I'll be it odd family…okay I admit I never thought Erin or even Alex would ever be part of our lives this way but…I'm really happy they will be. What you did for them, helping them to have a child together, it made me see why I fell in love with you. You are one of the kindest, compassionate, fearless men I've ever met and I wouldn't be without you."

"You mean that."

"Of course I do and look at Henry, he does adore his Aunts."

They looked out the car window to see Alex holding Henry in her arms as Erin kissed the young boys cheek. Dave leaned across as JJ turned her head back to him to be suddenly captured by his lips.

"What was that for?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I don't need a reason do I? But if you really want one, you are one of the most understanding women I've ever known. You've been so supportive through this whole thing and I will never be able to thank you for that."

"I have you and that is all I need. Come on, we better go and save Alex and Erin from Henry."

They stepped out of the SUV, JJ wrapping her coat tighter to shield herself from the cold. Dave came up behind her wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they made their way towards Erin.

"Well this is a surprise; I thought you were going to your Mom's for Christmas?" She asked, looking at JJ.

"My Mom was asked to go and see The Nutcracker tonight, if it's okay with you she'll come by here tomorrow."

"Of course, come on in."

They followed Erin through to the sitting room to find Alex and Henry playing with a car toy Erin and Alex had bought for Henry.

"Hey, how did he get a hold of that?" Erin asked.

"I'm sorry hun, I thought one early present couldn't hurt." She smiled.

"Look Mommy, look what they got me." Henry smiled.

"Yeah buddy, it's really good. I hope you said thank you for it."

"Thank you Aunt Erin and Aunt Alex."

"Aww you're welcome sweetie." Alex smiled, getting up to join the others as Henry played with the car.

"Would you like something to drink, Erin and I were about to watch a movie but if you'd like to do something else then we…."

"No, a movie sounds good." JJ added.

"A Christmas movie?" Henry spoke up.

"Yes Henry, why don't you come with me and we'll go and pick one out huh."

He got up and ran towards Erin, walking away to the other room. Dave poured himself some egg nog from the bowl on the counter while JJ helped Alex with the drinks.

"What would you like, tea…coffee or we have hot chocolate."

"I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate actually."

"Coming up, what about Dave."

"Oh he…." JJ peered over to see him drinking the egg nog. "You know what I think he's already found his desired drink for the evening."

"The egg nog?"

"The egg nog, hey thanks for letting us impose like this. I did tell Dave we should have called first."

"Oh don't be silly, to be honest I think Erin was a little disappointed the other day when you said you wouldn't be able to make it this year so I think you've really made her Christmas."

"How is she?"

"A little tired but I guess that's to be expected."

"I remember it well, I'm glad things are going in the right direction for you guys at last."

"We couldn't have done any of this without Dave…or you."

"Me, I didn't do anything."

"You're kidding right, JJ it's not everyday a woman lets her boyfriend be a donor to his friends…we owe you both so much."

"He's happy to do it, we both are. You make a wonderful couple."

"Like wise."

"Oh and erm, don't say anything to anyone yet but its fiancé."

"Sorry?"

"Fiancé, Dave asked me to marry him this morning."

"Oh my god JJ that's fantastic, but wait you aren't telling anyone."

"We thought we'd get Christmas out of the way first, we'll have a small dinner party in a week or so and we'll announce it then…so please don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed."

They looked up when Henry came running back through, Erin following behind him.

"What did you find buddy."

"That's ironic." Erin laughed.

"What, wait, what am I missing?" JJ asked.

"The movie he picked is Elf."

"Oh…I see..,Buddy." JJ laughed.

"Here JJ, would you take the drinks through?"

"Sure."

…

JJ took 3 of the mugs and made her way over to one of the couches and sat down beside Dave, Henry took a seat on the other couch as Erin and Alex joined him, Dave got up and quickly put the DVD in the machine before coming back to join JJ as she lay her head on his shoulder. Henry moved closer to Erin as he lay against her, Alex on the other side…her hand coming to rest on her small bump.

"This is nice isn't it?" She smiled.

"It's perfect."

"You see Erin, you got the Christmas you wanted after all."

"And just think, next year we'll have a new addition."

"And I can't wait…I love you Erin."

"Love you too sweetheart…Merry Christmas."

Alex leaned up and captured Erin's lips in her own, Henry looking up to watch them and smiling sweetly before returning his attentions to the movie.

…

-Fin


End file.
